


Grimm Challenge --- a whole new kind of "Love Sick"

by TieDyeJackson



Category: Grimm (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieDyeJackson/pseuds/TieDyeJackson
Summary: Couldn't really find a place to issue challenges so I decided just to post this and see if it sticks. I'm horrible at completing long stories so when I get a good idea that seems bigger than a one shot I like to float it out there.





	

So here is the premise:

Takes place during "Love Sick" but definitely goes AU from there. Nick is still reeling from his proposal refusal in the last episode and in his anger and confusion his passionately angry and tense exchange with Adalind somehow ends with a very overwhelming kiss which is witnessed by Juliette . Nick runs after her to beg for forgiveness but can't stop thinking about that passionate kiss.

Adalind actually catches her mother and Renard before the de-hexening and decides it is time to switch sides (without informing Renard of course). She brings the cure for the Le mort pour l'amour to Rosalee and Monroe (Renard had him followed so she should be aware of his alliances) as an olive branch.

Juliette should be none too fond of the alliance, she goes to Renard after overhearing some of the conversation with the Scoobies and reveals to him that Adalind has switched sides after Renard is the one to finally reveal the wessen world and Nick's place in it to her. 

And because I love Evil Renard and Hexanette lets just say when the Scoobies gain one, they loose another. 

Of course this doesn't happen right away but over time.

Besides the above details I'm not one to impose my will on anothers ficition so no real restrictions besides Nadalind (eventually) and the alliance of Renard and Juliette. 

Hopefully someone takes up this challenge and has fun with it.


End file.
